


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, Milk, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seokmin has been getting nightmares frequently. After a night full of warm milk, tickles and hugs, he might not have to worry about himself as much as he actually does.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Seventeen fic and I'm honestly really nervous. I apologise for any grammar mistakes. Also for the relationship tags I put both the / and & because I didn't specify their relationship in this. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

Nightmares. They were the main reason of Seokmin's sleep deprivation. He would wake up at the most ridiculous times and rarely fell asleep after. The members would often ask him if he wanted to talk about it, but Seokmin just replied with a “no I'm fine thank you”, and walked away. The three leaders of the group. Seungcheol, Jihoon and Soonyoung often talked about the issue. Some of the members would try to eavesdrop as they discussed the matter with their boss. 

Mingyu and Minghao were both very concerned. The three were really close considering the fact that they were the same age and formalities didn't really matter for them. Ever since they saw Seokmin looking way more tired than the day before or the way he would reject Seungkwan and Soonyoung's offer to do something together. The way he would look more and more serious. The energetic male they knew and got used to seeing every day was almost gone. The only thing he would do was smile tiredly at the members if they asked if he was ok or needed something.

Seungkwan and Soonyoung got more serious than usual. The jokes and natural fun entertainment they used to give, came out forced. It was hard for them to keep up the usual bright and comfortable vibe inside the group. Soonyoung became less loud. He would often sit in a corner, staring blankly into nothing. It was harder for him to hype up the team. He would also become more serious when teaching the new choreographies. Seungkwan who was known for his variety entertainment and humor wasn't doing well either. His jokes would come out forced at times. He got irritated a lot faster and would walk away even before one of the members could properly talk to him.

The rest of the members would always talk about Seokmin's issues. Whether they are sitting or walking around. They were really concerned and wanted nothing more than to see the bright, smiling sunshine back again.

And then you had Jeonghan. Seokmin's traveling roommate. His very-hard-to-take-care-of hyung. The hyung that needed his energy, being called his 'vitamin Dokyeom'. The one person Seokmin has 'dates' with and talks to about his problems. Seokmin almost always came to him to talk about his problems. Then why didn't he now? Jeonghan - who has pretty low stamina compared to the other members - almost always relied on Seokmin to give him the energy needed to record the rest of their music videos. Now that he wasn't in top condition himself, it also took a turn for Jeonghan as he started to look worse everyday. The bags under his eyes started to show more, he would get frustrated faster, he would often faint or fall asleep in the middle of practice. 

Everyone started to look bad. Nobody knew what to do to help, so they just left it. They hoped for Seokmin to start opening up about it himself but that didn't happen and now things are getting worse.

Until that one night... 

* * *

Seokmin woke up again. Breathing heavily, feeling the cold air against his back, that was sticking because of the sweat that had formed. He breathed in and out to steady his breathing. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked around the dark room. His roommates were all sounds asleep, looking peaceful and happy. Seokmin carefully stepped out of his bed, trying to make as little noise as possible as he made his way to the door. 

He slowly walked downstairs and into the living room. He laid down on the couch with a blanket, that he brought with him. He laid there in silence, without realizing that someone was watching him.

That was until said person said: “Nightmare again?”, if Seokmin had the energy to scream, he would've. Instead he just jolted upwards, his head whipping into the direction of the voice.

There, leaning coolly against the door frame, stood none other than Yoon Jeonghan. 

He had a calming look on his face as he just looked at Seokmin on the couch. Although his expression was calm, there was a slight hint of tiredness. He walked over to the couch, taking his jacket off. Seokmin wondered why he even had a jacket on. “Why are you awake?”, Seokmin has rarely said stuff that was going around in his head this straightforwardly. It kind of took him by surprise. Jeonghan just sat down in the little space between Seokmin's feet and the couch's armrest with a sigh. “Yah is that the way to talk to your elder? Anyways, I woke up in the middle of the night”, he started. “And I couldn't go back to sleep anymore, so I thought that maybe a little walk would help and honestly...it doesn't. My sleeping time is gone because my sleeping schedule is all over the place”, he pouted as he slid down the couch a bit, kind of like he's sulking. It was cute. 

Jeonghan, who had noticed Seokmin staring, asked him: “Would you like to tell me about...you know. Your nightmares?”, he saw how Seokmin's focus completely went away and he looked like he was going to panic. “You don't have too if you don't want too”, said Jeonghan reassuringly. They sat there in silence. Jeonghan was probably thinking of a way to fall asleep because of the way he had his head against the couch, eyes closed and that slight frown he has when he's thinking deeply. 

After what felt like hours, Jeonghan stood up with a sigh. Seokmin opened his eyes slightly as he curiously followed every move. “Where are you going?”, Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. “I thought you fell asleep”, was the first thing he said. “But I'm going to the kitchen to get some milk”, Seokmin changed his position on the couch so that he was now sitting. “Would you like some too?”, Jeonghan asked. “Sure”, Jeonghan gave him a very small smile before walking towards the kitchen.

After a while of waiting, Jeonghan came back with two cups. He put one on the little glass table and held the other out for Seokmin. The younger male immediately took it and said: “It's warm”, “That's because, an easy way to fall asleep is with a cup of warm milk”, Jeonghan sat down next to Seokmin, taking a sip from his milk. “Jeonghanie-hyung's cup of warm milk”, mumbled Seokmin suddenly against his cup. He thought that the elder may not have heard it but he did. A little smile was creeping up on Jeonghan's features. 

It was incredible that he could even crack a joke right now. He let the little chuckle he kept in free as he put his cup back on the table, leaning back against the couch. Seokmin noticed this and smiled. “What?”, he said. He said that to get rid of the tired look on his hyung's face. Jeonghan looked at Seokmin who still had a smile visible on his face. “What what? Why are you smiling”, the smile on Jeonghan's face became even bigger. “I made you laugh didn't I? You laughed, I heard it”, Seokmin sat on his calves, scooting closer to Jeonghan with every word he said. His smile growing bigger. Seokmin didn't realize how close he actually was sitting until Jeonghan decided to turn his head in his direction. The weird part was: neither of them flinched away. They just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. Of course there was a slight shock from the closeness but not really anything else.

They sat like that for what felt like hours. Seokmin looked at the way Jeonghan scanned his face with his eyes. The way he went from looking to his right eye to his left eye, trailing down his nose, the little mole on his left cheek and eventually: his lips. He followed the lines that formed his lips and stayed like that. Just looking at his lips. Something that Seokmin didn't realize was that he was leaning forward. Although it wasn't on purpose. They were only centimeters away from touching lips. That was until Jeonghan suddenly sneezed and interrupted their moment. “Sorry. I didn't feel that one coming. Did I sneeze on you?”, Jeonghan wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Uhm...no or well I don't think so. Are you alright? That was the first time I've seen you sneeze that way”, Seokmin had a hard time suppressing his laughter because he has never seen his hyung sneeze this ugly. It was honestly the most amusing thing ever. Unfortunately the elder noticed this and said annoyed: “What!”, “Hyung I have never seen you sneeze that ugly before and your face was just the best thing I have ever seen in my life”, Jeonghan just looked at him in disbelief. “Hmm”, was was the first thing Jeonghan could say. “You think that was funny huh?”, Oh no, was the first thing Seokmin could think about. He knows that Jeonghan just had his most horrifying sneeze in years (he probably saw his life flash by) and he made fun of it. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that Jeonghan was looming over him. He had changed his position so he was sitting the same way as Seokmin, only he straightened his back a bit more so that he looked slightly bigger than Seokmin. “Seokmin-ah”, Seokmin was brought out of his thoughts after the elder said his name. “Who's fool are you?”, the sudden question caught Seokmin off guard. “What?”, “You heard me”, was the only thing Jeonghan said. “Uhm. Jeonghanie-hyung's fool?”, Even though he knew what he said was correct, he was still hesitant. “Yep!”, was the only thing Jeonghan said and then things went too fast for Seokmin to keep up with. 

Suddenly he was pinned down on the couch. Above him was Jeonghan, who was smiling like a child who was about to do something bad.

Seokmin felt something against his sides.

Jeonghan was poking his sides. Especially at the parts where Seokmin was most ticklish. The younger tried hard not to burst out in laughter. And of course that didn't take long as the younger couldn't take it anymore and just let out all the laughter he held in. 

Jeonghan was also a giggling mess, working his way from Seokmin's sides to his armpits and back to his sides. 

Eventually Seokmin had enough. With all the strength he still had left, he grabbed Jeonghan's shoulder with one hand and with the other his hip and flipped him over. He looked down at his hyung who was - like him - a disheveled mess. He was still giggling and everything was too much for Seokmin. “Ah Hyung, you're so cute!”, the younger male leaned and buried his face in Jeonghan's chest.

They stayed like that until they stopped laughing. 

“Hyung?”, Seokmin looked up from Jeonghan's chest. The latter gave a soft “hmm” as he looked up at Seokmin. “Have you ever felt worthless?", The question made Jeonghan get caught off guard. Seokmin noticed this and said: “Not that you could ever feel worthless. I mean look at you”, he made a hand motion to emphasize his comment. The elder knew what the other was talking about and said: “Why are you asking?”, He tried to get the words he wanted to hear from Seokmin's mouth out. “I mean as in, you know. For example your vocals, don't you ever feel like you're not good enough when you hear other members get complimented?”, “No not really. I did had a time where I didn't like the way I sounded. I didn't like the gentle voice I had. I thought I sounded like a kid”, “Really?”, 

Seokmin knew that there were times when Jeonghan struggled with voice but not about the fact that he used to dislike it. “But why are you asking?”, Jeonghan asked as he moved Seokmin away from his lap to sit up straight. “Well, you know how people usually compliment Seungkwan more than me?”, “Yes”, was the only thing the elder could say. “Am I that bad of a main vocal? Does my voice not stand out? Am I still lacking?”, Jeonghan opened his mouth to say something but got cut off when Seokmin started talking again. “Things like that keep haunting me. Like, everyone has a certain feature that makes them stand out but I'm just... average”, Jeonghan could hear the way Seokmin was trying to keep himself from crying. 

His first instinct was to hug him but instead the elder just held his hand. “Do you really think that you're average?”, Jeonghan squeezed the younger male's hand and continued speaking. “Because if you do than you really are a fool”, Seokmin looked up at him with wide eyes. 

Did he really just say that? Thought Seokmin. The elder looked really serious this time. As if he really meant those words. He wasn't joking like usually. Seokmin just looked down at his lap. All the words got snatched from his mouth.

“I don't believe you are one. Right?”, although Seokmin didn't look at Jeonghan he could hear the smile in his voice. “You are ‘not’ average in any way. You are funny, you make us laugh, you give us, - me - energy. Don't think you're average or less than others just because some members get more compliments than you. Be happy with the abilities you have. You're very talented. Don't waste that by overthinking your self-worth”, 

This left Seokmin speechless. He forgot that this hyung could say stuff like that. 

The tears, Seokmin had held in streamed down his cheeks. Jeonghan who was slight internally panicking, brought him into a hug. He patted the younger's hair, shushing him and wrapping his arms even tighter around the younger male.

They kept in that position until Seokmin's breathing became to calm and even for him to be awake. And Jeonghan was right, when he looked down only to find Seokmin drooling against his shirt.

Carefully he put his dongsaeng in a more comfortable position. As he was about to leave Seokmin had grabbed him by his sleeve. “Hyung”, he started. “Please don't leave”, Jeonghan, who has a weakness for cute stuff couldn't say no to the half sleepy Seokmin, that was curled up like a cat, on the couch.

He softly pushed Seokmin, so that he could sleep on the outer side of the couch. He grabbed the blanket - that had ended up on the ground after their tickle session - and draped it over the both of them. Seokmin held tightly onto Jeonghan's waist as he buried his face in the elders chest and Jeonghan had his face buried in Seokmin's soft and fluffy hair as he stroked the back of his head in a soothing way.

They lay like that until the members found them the next morning.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So you've finally reached the end of this fic! I hope you enjoyed it. It might've been a bit rushed at the end but I think it's ok. If you have any feedback than you're welcome to give me as much feedback as you want. There will be future fics of especially this pairing and I'm going to write some BTS fics as well in the future.  
> Anyways thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye!


End file.
